Periodontitis is characterized, in part, by abnormal and excessive degradation of the periodontal organic matrix. This matrix includes the gingiva, periodontal ligament, cementum and alveolar bone. At least a portion of the destruction of the matrix is mediated by the overproduction of matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), a family of zinc-dependent endopeptidases. MMPs also facilitate bone resorption by degrading the osteoid (i.e., the non-mineralized and newly-synthesized bone matrix), then degrading the matrix. These events result in the clinical manifestation of periodontitis, including gingival recession, pocket formation, loss of attachment, and eventual tooth loss.